The Phantoms
FNatCB= The Phantoms are ghostly versions of the old servant animatronics from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Introduction During the beginning of Night 4, the Mysterious Business Official asks the player a simple question; "Do you believe in Ghosts?". After this, the player then can start to encounter the phantom animatronics. Appearance The phantoms are charred, burnt versions of the animatronics from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Presumably, they are haunting The Chum Bucket. In-game The phantom animatronics behave similarly to the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. If one looks at Camera 18 or Camera 5 too much, they will see one of the three phantoms. If the player pulls the monitor down, the phantoms will appear at the window, and soon kill the player unless the monitor is pulled up. |-|Ph. Spongebob= Phantom SpongeBob SquarePants is a phantom animatronic in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Appearance Phantom SpongeBob SquarePants appears to be a burnt, and charred version of SpongeBob SquarePants from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. He is missing his left eye with many wires sticking out of it, the right eye is missing it's pupil, and is covered in red scratch marks. SpongeBob's right tooth is broken, making it shorter then the left one. SpongeBob's left hand appears to be corroded, and burnt. The back of SpongeBob's mouth is dislocated from the body. In-game More info coming soon. |-|Ph. Squidward= Phantom Squidward Tentacles is a phantom animatronic in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Physical Appearance Phantom Squidward Tentacles appears to be a burnt, charred version of Squidward Tentacles from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Squidward is covered in red scratch marks, and has lost his left eye, and his right eye is without a pupil. In-game Phantom Squidward's movement patters are unknown as of now, but he is able to teleport inside of the office, and kill the player at random intervals. |-|Ph. Patrick= Phantom Patrick Star is a phantom animatronic in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Appearance Phantom Patrick Star appears to be a burnt, and charred version of Patrick Star from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Patrick has burn marks located all over it. He is missing his right eye, and his left one still has a pupil, unlike Phantom SpongeBob SquarePants and Phantom Squidward Tentacles. In-game If the player is looking to much at Camera 18 or Camera 5, a Phantom Patrick Star (and possibly any Phantom Animatronic) will appear inside the office and attempt to kill the player, if they do not take action and put the monitor up. |-|Gallery= OUN1uiH.png|All three phantom animatronics staring at the camera. Phantom SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Freeze frame of Phantom SpongeBob SquarePants. Phantom Squidward Tentacles.png|Freeze frame of Phantom Squidward Tentacles Phantom Patrick Star.png|Freeze frame of Phantom Patrick Star Trivia *The phantoms can be seen when the player turns on the hall light. This makes the phantom flash in-front of the player for a few seconds. *The only known way to avoid a phantom is to enter the camera, like how to avoid Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Despite the phantoms being like the phantoms from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, they will kill you upon contact. *The charred look of the phantoms may be a reference to the Krusty Krab, and how the place burned down. *Phantom Squidward appears to be the least burnt. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Villains Category:Cameras Category:Males Category:Destroyed Category:(. )( .)